Demolition lovers
by aliencita
Summary: RESUMEN: No quería explicaciones. Solo quería irse de ahí, así que tomó las maletas que apresuradamente había llenado con ropa y se fue. Y yo, yo me quede ahí, parado como un idiota, viendo fijamente el lugar donde Shuichi había estado momentos atrás.


RESUMEN: _No quería explicaciones. Solo quería irse de ahí, así que tomó las maletas que apresuradamente había llenado con ropa y se fue. Y yo, yo me quede ahí, parado como un idiota, viendo fijamente el lugar donde Shuichi había estado momentos atrás._

* * *

><p><span>Esta historia tiene el mismo nombre que la historia que se encuentra en , sin embargo he decidido modificarla por que no me gusto el rumbo que estaba tomando, espero q este nuevo rumbo les guste…<span>

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años, cuando yo era un niño, mi padre me dijo: "<em>Lo más valioso que podemos llegar a tener en la vida, es el corazón de la persona amada en nuestras manos. El solo hecho de tenerlo, nos hace responsable de su dolor".<em>

Años después, yo le entregaría mi corazón a un profesor, y él lo haría pedazos, lo destrozaría por completo.

Hoy, yo tuve el corazón de alguien en mis manos, y lo dejé caer. Yo soy responsable de ese dolor.

…

¿Y qué pasaría si el amor de mi vida se fuera para siempre?, ¿y si yo fuera el responsable de haberlo perdido?, ¿de haberlo lastimado de tal forma, que ahora, no tengo manera de recuperarlo?

Esta es mi historia, la historia de alguien que tenía un amor y ahora no tiene nada, por estúpido.

Mi nombre es Yuki Eiri, soy un famoso escritor. Vivo en Japón y es ahí donde conocí al amor de mi vida y también fue ahí donde lo perdí, pero vayamos por partes.

Mi romance con él empezó de una manera muy abrupta, empezó de tal manera tan extraña que lo tomé como solo un juego, un juego en el que solo yo saldría ganando y nunca saldría lastimado. Ingenuo de mí.

Él se convirtió en la persona más importante de mi vida. No, él era más importante que mi vida, él lo era todo para mí, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes…

El día que lo eché todo a perder, fue un día cualquiera, nadie hubiera notado nada diferente, el ambiente cálido de siempre, el aire tan puro como podía ser en una ciudad como Japón, nada era diferente, todo era tan igual, como siempre, y eso a mí me aburría. No deseaba seguir con la monotonía que representaba mi relación con ese chiquillo, más tarde me daría cuenta de que no era monotonía lo que rodeaba nuestra relación, sino mi indiferencia ante cualquier situación o comentario que él planteara.

Ese día él se había ido, como todos los días, a la compañía disquera de mi cuñado, él era el cantante principal de una banda que, a mi parecer, tocaban espantosamente.

Todo estaba planeado, en el momento en el que él se fuera, yo tenía 20 min para arreglar la casa para mi visita especial, Naomi.

Ella era alta y de pelo castaño largo, tenía unos ojos hermosos y unas piernas divinas, no por nada era modelo. Sacudí rápidamente la sala, acomodé un par de velas y escondí las fotos donde mi novio pelirrosa y yo salíamos. Saqué una champagne que ya había preparado desde unos días antes y recogí la recamara. Todo debía estar perfecto. Cuando se es una de las personas más influyentes de Japón, todo debe estar perfecto.

Naomi llegó a la hora exacta, justo en el momento indicado. La situación no podía ser más perfecta, ella con su esbelta figura y su mini vestido rosa, con unos tacones resaltando sus fantásticas piernas. Era una visión gloriosa.

La pasé a la estancia, la traté como si fuera la reina de algún lejano lugar. La debía hacer sentir especial, por ella era especial, o al menos eso creía yo.

Serví el champagne pero, antes de que pudiéramos empezarla a tomar, ella me tocó la entrepierna, dando el clarísimo mensaje de que no quería esperar más.

No habíamos hablado para nada, ni siquiera cuando abrí la puerta. Las palabras eran innecesarias, solo deseábamos dejarnos guiar por nuestros instintos más bajos y saciar aquellas pasiones que no deseábamos relacionar con amor.

No era amor, no era pasión, probablemente tampoco era deseo. Solo éramos dos tipos negándonos a nosotros mismos, renegando de lo mejor que la vida nos había dado.

Nos estábamos besando en el sillón, la cargué sin ningún esfuerzo y la lleve a la recamara sin dejar de besarla. Su piel era suave y cálida, ligeramente perfumada.

No fue necesario desvestirla, el vestido era tan pequeño que solo tuve que quitarle la ropa interior. Ella me besaba el cuello y las orejas. Estaba excitado pero, algo estaba mal. Sus besos no sabían más que a saliva, sus caricias las sentía pero no me producían placer alguno. Mi excitación solo era inercia, una reacción involuntaria en respuesta de lo que estaba pasando. No sentía placer y tampoco entendía por qué, pero seguí.

Me dije a mi mismo que en algún momento empezaría a sentir placer, seguramente se debía a que tenía mucho tiempo con una sola persona. Sí, seguramente era eso. Mentirme a mí mismo era algo que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Era placentero, más no disfrutable. Era placentero como ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco, para ser disfrutable, bueno, tendría que ser otra cosa.

Shuichi llegó temprano ese día o más bien, nunca llegó al trabajo. Tohma les había dado ese día libre, pero como estaban haciendo un nuevo álbum, la emoción de grabar hizo que lo olvidara. Como quisiera que olvidara lo que vio ese día.

Naomi y yo. Solo éramos Naomi y yo. No había nada más. Naomi disfrutaba al máximo, yo solo no quería perder mi fama de súper amante. No me daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder algo más valioso, algo que nadie más me podría dar. Estúpido de mí.

Shuichi nos encontró. Era más que obvio; parece que la mujer tiene micrófono a la hora de gemir. ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Ese fue mi fin, nos armó una escena, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, espero a que nos vistiéramos, nos mando al cuarto de invitados, para cuando despedí a Naomi y fui a verlo, él ya tenía una maleta preparada.

No quería explicaciones. Solo quería irse de ahí, así que tomó las maletas que apresuradamente había llenado con ropa y se fue. Y yo, yo me quede ahí, parado como un idiota, viendo fijamente el lugar donde Shuichi había estado momentos atrás.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama ignorando todo, diciéndome a mí mismo que no lo extrañaba, que no dolía tanto como dolía, que lo olvidaría pronto, que al cerrar los ojos, todo pasaría. Vaya manera de mentirse.

Me recosté en la cama y abracé la almohada. Olía a sexo. La aventé contra la pared con enojo. Me levanté y fui al cuarto de huéspedes. Me tapé la cara con la cobija y ahí me quede.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado xD se acepta de todo :P besos<p>

02/05/2011


End file.
